Asuntos de corazón
by R.V.Wells
Summary: Lisa, adolescente, juega con su sexualidad, y Vincent, a creerle. Eso no significa que lo engañe.


(Disclaimer: fanfiction basado en la serie Beauty and the Beast de Ron Koslow, protagonizada por Linda Hamilton y Ron Perlman, 1987)

(Nota de autor: muy breve, solo un joven Vincent y Lisa, pero espero les guste.)

Vincent, de espaldas, concentrado en lo que escribe, no la siente llegar. El chico brilla contra la luz de las velas con belleza mítica. Lisa se acerca lentamente, una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y vacilante la mirada. Es una rara ocasión, el sorprenderle, dados sus agudos sentidos. ¡Oh, la aprensión, la incrédula alegría que él está por sentir…! ¡Oh, la euforia de sentirse tan hermosa… y generosa!

Lentamente desliza sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, hacia su pecho, y lo siente temblar y tensarse, congelado de sorpresa. Con su más inocente maullido pregunta:

-¿Terminando el proyecto de arte?

Es lo que los ha juntado, estas semanas. Antes, como todas las chicas de la comunidad, ella lo ha contemplado de lejos, impresionada por su "altura moral", por su madurez… pero nada más. Sus esferas eran distintas. Nunca se le habría ocurrido atar al hijo prodigio de la comunidad por medio del deseo… hasta entonces.

-Sabes bien que no. Ya está terminado –el chico se endereza y se vuelve hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos-. Con poca ayuda de tu parte, por cierto.

Lisa vacila. Sus ojos… Azules como la libertad que le ha sido negada… La despojan de sus secretos. Es incómodo mirarlos. Lisa se vuelve hacia un asiento, ocultando su turbación.

Solo entonces se da cuenta de lo que él ha dicho. ¿Cómo se atreve? Todo chico debe estar orgulloso de trabajar por ella, jugar ese pequeño papel en la vida de la mejor de las bailarinas. "Lo mantendré fuera de mi biografía", piensa, bastante en serio.

-Fui contigo a Broadway.

-Qué gran esfuerzo –dice él con sorna.

Tiene razón: Broadway fue toda una experiencia. "La Bella y la Bestia", una de sus historias preferidas… identificado, tal vez… En cualquier caso, aquella noche Lisa tuvo la impresión de que nunca antes había escuchado cantar.

Esta vez, cuando se cruzan sus miradas, Lisa no la baja; respira profundo y hasta logra sonreír. Esto ha requerido un entrenamiento en los últimos tiempos. Vale la pena: al final, ve una expresión de abandono que se parece suficiente a la de los otros chicos para hacerle pensar que está en tierra segura. Cuando retira la mirada, aún siente la de Vincent fija en ella. Justo lo que quería.

-He estado ocupada, practicando para el próximo Winterfest.

-Tu presentación…

Lisa asiente. De hecho, por una vez no está mintiendo: el ballet ha ocupado gran parte de su tiempo.

No hay nada como el ballet. Es grande, y seguro… hermoso y poderoso… su modo de volar sin caer… Le encantaría volar Arriba, y no en esta prisión de acero y tierra. Un día bailará para el mundo… Bailará para reyes…

-Es hermoso, lo que haces.

Hasta ahora, Vincent es el que mejor parece comprender… Una vez, la llevó a ver ballet… profesional, de verdad. Fue increíble. De pronto, Lisa se vio bailando sobre aquellas tablas. Sentía el pecho henchido, con tantas emociones que no podía contenerlo.

Vincent hizo aquello posible.

Un día bailará para él.

"Qué pensamiento más cursi." La asusta un poco.

-No te esperaba hoy.

Lisa tampoco esperaba venir.

-No tenía nada que hacer.

Es media verdad, pero Lisa no está lista para admitir el resto: se ha acostumbrado tanto a verlo, que la idea de no verlo en todo el día la hace sentir… ahogada.

Le sonríe, coqueta.

-Creí que estarías con Mitch… O con Harris… -Vincent es cortante.

Lisa se sobresalta. Mentira. Y Vincent no miente. Pero es menos posible que sea verdad: con popularidad en el mundo informal de los jóvenes, y el único tan joven con acceso al Concilio, sabe un poco más que todos de lo que sucede Abajo.

Y no citaría a sus parejas si no fuera importante para él. "¿Tan lejos he llegado?" Lisa se siente temblar, y no de frío.

-Mitch y yo lo dejamos anteayer.

Eso de estar tan familiarizado con Arriba, que al principio era en Mitch tan atractivo y exótico, ha resultado lo único interesante de él… y todo lo demás la asusta: demasiado cruel.

A Harris no lo menciona. Es solo un pobre diablo que la mira con ojitos de carnero degollado, y eso la irrita e incomoda. ¿Alguna vez fue interesante, más allá de su condición de recién llegado? Cayó en sus manitas para ser descartado tan pronto como había dejado de ser un reto… como todos…

Vincent es todo lo contrario. No es que tenga muchas chicas en fila esperando por sus atenciones, pero no está desesperado. Lisa le fascina, pero no se entrega por completo.

La chica alcanza el chaleco de Vincent y aplana una arruga imaginaria. Siente los músculos tensos bajo su mano y sonríe complacida. A veces, cuando están muy cerca, siente el corazón del chico, latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que le cuesta contener la risa. Pero es solo eso: lo que él no puede controlar, lo que revela cuánto le atrae como mujer.

-¿Por qué estás tan arreglado hoy? No hay fiesta.

¿Ha bufado? Ciertamente, se ha apartado de ella.

-Estoy vestido como siempre –Lisa duda, pero entonces sonríe; él no es así con otras chicas, una prueba más…

-Te habrás peinado mejor – Lisa bromea, y desliza los dedos por su melena; sabe lo que la caricia en el cuello hace a un hombre, sobre todo si ha estado tan privado de contacto.

Vincent sujeta su mano con firmeza, hiriendo su orgullo.

-Estoy tratando de ser amable –protesta Lisa, medio confundida.

-No, estás tratando de jugar. Como con Harris. Y con Winslow. Y luego, con…

-¿Mitch?

-No, él es muy listo. De hecho, me sorprende que no te haya hecho daño.

¿Subvalorando sus posibilidades? Ahora sí está molesta.

-¿Y por qué iría yo a… "jugar"… con los chicos?

-La belleza es poder: intoxicante y adictiva.

"Lo dices porque tú no tienes", pensaría después… pero en ese momento Vincent parece magnífico, incluso con aquella expresión irritada o aburrida.

-¿Sugieres que juego contigo?

Pregunta idiota. Lisa _sabe_ que juega… solo no le gusta que se lo digan… sugiere que no es lista para ocultarlo. Vincent ni siquiera se digna responder.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí?

Vincent lo hace. Físicamente. Atraviesa la habitación a largos pasos y prende algunas velas. Sin prisa.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?

Voz átona. No le importa contestar. Tampoco Lisa responde.

-Me alegra que juegues conmigo. Aunque sepa que no es real la pasión que muestras, me puedo dejar engañar, puedo fingir que nos estamos enamorando. Como si fuera una obra de teatro. Y lo voy a seguir haciendo. Porque es mi oportunidad para sentir –Vincent se vuelve a mirarla, en lo que equivale a un desafío: se pone en sus manos porque es el más fuerte.

-¡Te odio!

Lisa corre fuera de la habitación, sintiendo que por una vez ha sido ella la capturada, ella la vencida. Así que es cierto que Vincent lee el alma.

Lisa tiene miedo. Porque ella sabe algo más.

Cuando Vincent lee, o cita de pronto un pasaje sin siquiera notarlo… cuando ella está enferma, y en vez de los caldos grasientos de William ,Vincent le trae fruta… cuando lee para ella "Nuréyev", el corazón de la chica también late más rápido.

Y da miedo.


End file.
